Gambling Fred
Gambling Fred is anOutsider who works as a spy and handy-man for them. Early Life Fred was born in the year 2220 on the Lunar colony in Sector 3A. At the age of 10 in 2230, he was interested in a lot of things. He especially loved to bet. Most of his bets, he'd win them. In 2237, at the age of 17, he was recruited as a spy for the Outsiders. He would be sent down to Earth in a capsule along with other crew-members. Fred agreed to this because he wanted to see if there were new ways to make money. When the capsule landed near the town of Chiholo, Fred was surprised. The gravity was different and being on Earth was a whole different experience than being on the moon. The CPF tried to recruit Fred as a spy but he refused, stating he had a mission for the Outsiders. He would be the only spy to travel so far north. Travels and Spying In 2240, after getting used to Earth, Fred was to go to New Vegas, a so-called oasis in the wastes. He had enough bottle-caps to be called rich but he didn't want to draw attention to himeslf, so he hid them. When had made it to the gates of New Vegas, he paid the entry fee and entered. He was amazed at the gracefulness of the city of sin. Fred's mission was to find weaknesses in the city of New Vegas for conquest, a special mission straight from Empress Pello. When he made it to New Vegas, he loved everything about it. He loved the women and the sinning. He was on a mission however, to get information on New Vegas. The only person who had a complete study of New Vegas was an unknown chairman to Fred. Fred walked into the Tops casino and concealed his weapons. He loved what the saw. He delayed his mission so he could gamble. He loved to bet and he was really good at it. After nights of gambling and booze, a Chairman gave him a gift, it was a bobble-head. Fred realized he needed to stay on task. He did not think it was time however. He told his boss via communicator that he was busy finding the target. He continue to gamble and won lots of Tops chips. He had hopes of trying the other casinos to gamble some more. His boss communicated to him and Fred was sad. Fred had to get back on task or else the CPF would hunt him down. Fred found the Chairman's room and decided he was going to sneak in there and shoot him. After Fred was done, he planned to just run back and hitch a ride to Chiholo. Fred bought a room purposely on the same floor as the target. He waited on a bench for the target to come, he was reading a newspaper. Fred read about life on Earth and felt sorry for the poor folks. The target exited the elevator and began walking to his room. Fred put down the newspaper and subtely followed. The Chairman went into his room and started taking a shower. Fred pick-pocketed the doorknob and walked in. He waited for the Chairman to finish his shower, Fred sat there with a gun. Adrenaline was flowing throughout Fred. The Chairman got out of the shower and got dressed. Fred crept over into his view. The Chairman was beginning to scream but Fred shot him eleven times, four times in the head. Fred walked out quietly and turned in all his chips for bottle caps. He left the Tops casino and headed back to Chiholo. Several months later, he arrived and communicated to his boss to tell him the job was done and he was waiting for the return to the Lunar base. Fred's boss told him, as of now, the trip to Earth was one-way. Fred was furious. He decided he'd just stay in Chiholo till further notice.